Assault Rifle
The best Assault Rifle is a major point of contention. The Tier 2 Assault Rifles are significantly more accurate than the Tier 3 rifles; yet the Tier 3 rifles have better stopping power. Tier 3 Assault Rifle are powerful, however compared to a skilled tier 2 LMG, the stopping power difference is very noticeable. The tier 1 Assault Rifles are in contention with the Submachine guns; especially the match up between Valor's M4A1 and the 30 round magazine in Valor's SMG, the KP5. In light of this, we try to keep the judgements here to a minimum, please refer to the Talk:Assault Rifle page for opinions on these weapons. There are three assault rifles for each faction, called the Tier 1, 2 and 3. Tier 1 is a carbine, with poor accuracy and stopping power, but has been issued to every soldier and at 500c is the second lowest cost weapon available. Tier 2 has more power than the Tier 1 Assault Rifle, costs 700c to load out and is undoubtedly the most accurate automatic fire weapon available. Tier 3, also known as the Battle Rifle, only increases in cost to 800c, but costs 5 skill points to unlock. Tier 3 is a decent step above Tier 2 in terms of power, but the reduction in accuracy shows, especially while firing full auto. In the end, a soldier's preference in Assault Rifles will depend on play style. Soldiers who like to engage at range and use full auto frequently will prefer the Tier 2 rifle; while soldiers who prefer to close the gap to enemies and are proficient at bursting the AR at longer ranges will enjoy the stopping power of the Tier 3 rifle. When all is said and done though, soldiers who chose to spec into the Assault Branch will usually be skilled soldiers who utilise the extreme versatility of the Assault Rifle platform. With six different attachments and four passive perks; Assault Rifles can fill every role on the battlefield with one branch. Finally, what is probably the most overlooked and underappreciated piece of equipment available is the Grenade Launcher underbarrel attachment for the Assault Rifles. Any solder who puts enough points in the Assault Branch is strongly reccommended to purchase this weapon and grow proficient with it's use by reviewing the Grenade Launcher section. Assault Rifle Skills Attachments: *Foregrip: Increases stability, especially while moving. A good addition for Battle Rifles to improve their accuracy, but can't be paired with the Grenade Launcher. Costs 200c. *Reflex Sight: Increases Accuracy while sighted, and adds a Red Dot Scope. Everyone will probably use this most of the time, especially since it only costs 100c. *Bipod: When prone, Bipod can be deployed, making you almost 100% accurate while firing. The Assault Rifle is already accurate enough to not need this while prone, those using a 4x sight will probably have a hard time deciding between this and the foregrip. *4x Optical Sight: Low powered scope, this sight has no auto aim and is good for medium range gunfights. Often paired with a Bipod or Foregrip. It's a specialized tool for advanced players, most will want the Reflex Sight. Since Steady Aim is two points in the same Tier, soldiers often skip it. *Suppressor: Reduces the range at which the enemy can to detect the Assault Rifle's shots and shot direction. Equipped on the Firing Point, it can always be used, but it reduces accuracy and with other attachments can make the Assault Rifle very costly. *Grenade Launcher: 3 grenades selected via sidearm switching, their greatest asset is the ability of these grenades to explode on impact after about 5 feet. Expensive, but excellent. Passives: *Reload Speed: Increases the speed all Assault Rifles are reloaded. Important for any serious AR user. *Improved Stability: Reduces recoil, your sight won't bounce as much when you fire. Required. *Steady Aim: Reduces barrel wander while scoped, this is mostly for the 4x sight. Sights will slightly move randomly when you are scoped, this skill isn't needed, but may be taken to get to the next Tier. *Grenade Launcher: Reload Speed - Lowers the amount of time needed to reload the grenade launcher. Worth the 1 point it costs. Assault Rifle Comparison Charts Numbers are from 0 to 8.0, except Capacity. Tier 1 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 2 Assault Rifle Chart Tier 3 Assault Rifle Chart Faction Tier 1 Assault Rifles Tier 1 Assault Rifles The tier 1 AR's are a carbine, which is basically a shortened rifle. They have reduced accuracy, stability and damage compared to most other primary weapons. Raven Tier 1 Assault Rifle Hollis A3 *'Accuracy: 4.17/8' *'Stability: 7.0/8' *'Damage: 3.56/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.0/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The Hollis A3 has a good rate of fire, average accuracy, and average stopping power. the bullpup configuration gives it more stability and a shorter overall length - good for closer combat without sacrificing too much for longer range action. A quality Tier 1 Assault Rifle, it is an effective tool with a Reflex Sight added. Those who don't spec for the F90 will not be too disappointed using this weapon in a low weight build. Modeled on the Steyr AUG Para. S.V.E.R. Tier 1 Assault Rifle AK-74U *'Accuracy: 4.1/8.0 ' *'Stability: 7.0/8.0' *'Damage: 3.77/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 6.53/8.0' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time.' The AK-74U is a short assault rifle created for vehicle crews and special forces. It uses normal assault rifle ammunition, and its shortened barrel trades long-range accuracy for short-range responsiveness. The AK-74U is not the best AR in the game but has proven to be useful even deadly in skilled hands. S.V.E.R. soldiers will want to add a site(reflex or 4x) and forgrip for maximum effectivness, but can reliably drop targets at distance with use of controled short bursts. If a player wants to use a weapon for a light build, then this is there weapon of choice. With sacrificing only 100c, a player is given plenty more damage and accuracy when compared to the Vipera-2. However, this means a player will need to be more careful with his ammo consumption, as the AK-74U only holds 30 rounds at a time, while the Vipera-2 holds 64. This is the weapon of choice for players who are just starting off, and who need a light build to make room for other essential items, such as a Medic Kit, and Repair Tool, as opposed to using the RTK-74, which possesses more ammo, but sacrifices accuracy, and weight.Submachine Gun#S.V.E.R. Submachine Gun Valor Tier 1 Assault Rifle M4A1 Carbine *'Accuracy: 4.13/8 ' *'Stability: 6.97/8' *'Damage: 3.65/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.75/8' *'Capacity: 30' "The M4A1's best feature is its versatility, excelling in a wide range of performance metrics. It's accuracy, rate of fire and firepower are all good, but together they offer the user a consistently excellent response to enemy action." Modeled of of M4A1 Tier 2 Assault Rifle The tier 2 AR's weigh 700cc, cost 3 skill points to unlock and are in the second tier of the Assault Branch of the Skill Tree. They are the most accurate fully automatic weapon available. Equipping a 4x Optical Scope can turn these weapons into a very effective sniper tool. Raven Tier 2 Assault Rifle ATAC 2000 *'Accuracy: 4.67/8 ' *'Stability: 7.28/8' *'Damage: 3.56/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.44/8' *'Special Equipment: Free 0c Foregrip.' Terrific up close, the ATAC 2000 has good accuracy and has admirable stability for a weapon of its class. It doesn't have great stopping power, but is still a great improvement over a standard, unmodified assault rifle. The ATAC is probably the best of the Tier 2 Assault Rifles, as this weapon comes with a preattached foregrip. It's accuracy, stability and rate of fire are better than the other two factions' Tier Two assault rifles, but damage is below average. Players may also experience frequent ammo shortages due to the high rate of fire. An effective tactic when using this rifle is to fire in short bursts at the upper torso and head area, as the high rate of fire and good accuracy will take out enemies in a short amount of time Modeled off of F2000 S.V.E.R.Tier 2 Assault Rifle AG-94 *'Accuracy: 4 .62/8' *'Stability: 7.07/8' *'Damage: 3.77/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.77/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine.- it has a high Medium reload time.' The AG-94 is the latest in the venerable AG-47 line, adding 21st century improvements to the line's established approach to sturdy and reliable firepower. Overall, a good weapon for most situations. The AG-94 is very accurate and stable when attached with a 4x optical sight and a foregrip. It's an effective tool at short and long ranges. Valor Tier 2 Assault Rifle SFCR-LW *'Accuracy: 4.64/8 ' *'Stability: 7.25/8' *'Damage: 3.70/8' *'Rate of Fire: 7.11/8' Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time. ''' ''"The SFCR-LW improves on nearly every possible aspect of the M4A1-rate of fire, excellent accuracy, and average stopping power. Those looking for an upgrade will not be disappointed."'' The SFCR-LW is a must for any serious AR users. With higher damage, lower recoil, and higher rate of fire, it is a serious step up from the tier 1 M4A1. Strangely this gun has the stock of a SCAR-L. Tier 3 AR The tier 3 AR's have better damage compared to the other AR's but have a slower firing rate, and less accuracy than the Tier 2 rifle. It is recommended to get , stabilization perk, steady aim perk, and a sight. All this will help you keep it steady, stable, and a little more accurate. Raven Tier 3 Assault Rifle '''R-533 *'Accuracy: 4.17/8 ' *'Stability: 7.0/8' *'Damage: 4.0/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.81/8' *'Capacity: 25 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time. 100 rounds available for reloads.' The R-533 is an exceptional battle rifle with impressive overall performance. Not only does it have impressive firepower, but it's also easier to control on full auto than most battle rifles, although not by much. It's got great handling and great stopping power, but in the end it's only got 25 bullets. Anyone who intends to down more than one person at short range may get frustrated with this otherwise excellent weapon. It's hard to recommend 5 points spent here over the Tier 2 LMG, though some will prefer the ability to equip the attachments. S.V.E.R. Tier 3 Assault Rifle AK-103 *'Accuracy: 4.1/8 ' *'Stability: 6.92/8' *'Damage: 4.1/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.18/8' *'Capacity: 30 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time. 120 rounds available for reloads.' The AK-103 has average accuracy but great stopping power, even when compared to other battle rifles. Like it's predecessors, it is hard to control when firing long bursts. The AK-103 is an excellent Assault Rifle, the most powerful of all the Tier 3 rifles, but the most unstable. If you get this gun make sure you have a foregrip, stabilization perk, steady aim perk, faster reload perk, and what ever else will help with its accuracy and stability. When firing at longer ranges, fire in bursts of 3-5 shots to improve your accuracy and save ammo. With those attachments, and it's clip of 30 rounds, as well as an extra 120 rounds for reloads, this gun is almost undoubtedly best assault rifle in the game. However, this is all based on opinion. This gun provides major kick back, and may present frustration to any player unable to control it's recoil. Valor Tier 3 Assault Rifle SFCR-HW ' *'Accuracy: 4.2/8 *'Stability: 6.98/8' *'Damage: 4.1/8' *'Rate of Fire: 6.67/8' *'Capacity: 25 rounds in a Box Magazine. Medium reload time. 100 rounds available for reloads.' "Basically a re-chambered SFCR-LW, the SFCR-HW trades a bit of accuracy and fire rate for a lot of stopping power. The average user may have some diffuculty keeping the barrel down, but the power is still well worth the knock-back." It's very difficult to justify the 5 more skill points required to get this rifle compared to the SFCR-LW. It also has 25 rounds, as well as only 100 for reloads. The power is fairly good but the kick is nearly as difficult to control as an LMG, with better bursting. This still makes it difficult to recommend over the two excellent Valor LMGs, though some will prefer it's ability to equip a Grenade Launcher over the LMG. Modeled after the SCAR-H. Category:Equipment Category:Primary Weapons